NaruSaku Drabbles
by gof22
Summary: NaruSaku Drabbles. Request if you want a drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**SakuNaru drabbles**

**Drabble 1: Family**

When Naruto is asked what it was like growing up without a family he corrects the person saying he does have a family. Sakura is his wife and best friend, Kora his daughter, Sasuke his older brother, Tsunade his mother, Jirayia his uncle, Iruka his father, Shizune his older sister, Gaara is like his gothic brother that he wish he had, Hinata is like a younger sister, and Kakashi is his immature best friend.

When Naruto and Sakura celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving, or their birthday's Naruto's family comes over. When Sakura was in labor for Kora his family was there, When he doubted himself about being a good father Iruka patted him on the back and whispered words of encouragement into his ear. When Kora was born Naruto's family got to hold her.

On Kora's entrance day into the academy his family was there to support her, Iruka was her teacher. When Kora is told she will be taught Kakashi she squeals in delight since Sasuke's son Saru will be on the team and so will her best friend Skino who is Ino and Chouji's son.

Naruto and his family were at the announcement when Tsunade issued Naruto as the Hokage. His family is present at Kora's funeral doing their best to help the grieving Uzumakis with their loss.

Whe Naruto and Sakura finally do pass away they see Kora and Naruto's family again where they can all be together and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Drabble 2: Christmas**

Sakura watched as Naruto climbed the top of the ladder to put the star on their insanely tall tree. Not that Sakura didn't like the tree she just wished it wasn't so tall. It fit their house perfectly she was just scared it would fall on Naruto. "Naruto be careful!" "Don't worry babe I have it all under contr--Whoa!!" Naruto shouted out as the ladder began to sway back and forth.

Sakura watched in fear and the ladder began to sway to the right and then the left. Putting his hands together Naruto used his favorite justu and called forth two shadow clones. "You guys hold the ladder while I try to put the star on the tree." "Can do boss." One clone said. Sliding down the ladder the clones each braced a side of it holding it steady.

Finally at the top Naruto used his right hand to reach out and put the star on the tree. Admiring his work Naruto climbed back down the ladder and dis-spelled his clones. "So Sakura-chan how does it look?" Naruto asked. "I admit it looks beautiful. Good job." Sakura answered as she hit Naruto on head. "What was that for?" "That is for scaring me half to death and almost making me a widow!" Sakura yelled out. "I'm Sorry Sakura-chan. I'll be more careful." "You better! Now than let's go to bed. It is Christmas Eve after all." And tomorrow we get to open presents!" Naruto happily yelled out loud.

**Christmas Morning**

Waking up Naruto looked at his alarmclock. It glowed the red numbers and letters 7:30 AM. Turning his body around he started to shake Sakura. "Sakura honey wake up. It's Christmas." "Five more minutes Naruto please." "Come on Christmas only comes one day a year. You can sleep in tomorrow. Please?" He asked giving her his puppy dog eyes. Sakura willed her determination but in the end it crumbled to his eyes. "Oh alright fine. But you have to spend the enitire day with me." I wouldn't have it any other way Sakura-chan." He said.

Getting up Naruto threw on his orange boxers while Sakura put on some underwear and one of Naruto's shirts. Gathering at the tree Naruto's eyes went wide at the sight of all the presents. Grabbing a red one with a purple bow he passed it yo Sakura. "It is something I knew you wanted when we went window shopping in Wave country two months ago." Sakura unwrapped the small box and lifited the cover. Gasping at the sight of the gift she hugged Naruto kissing him on the mouth for a couple of minutes. Taking the blue diamond necklace out of the box she had Naruto fasten it around the back of her neck as she felt a tear come to her eye. "Thank You so much Naruto-kun. You made me very happy. This is an excellent gift. I love you so much." Sakura said as she smiled.

Sakura then grabbed a gift for Naruto. Passing it to him he un-wrapped the gift carefully. Lifting up the top of it he looked down and saw a picture of his mother and father standing together. "I found it in a file one day and I thought it would make a good present. Do you like it?" "Oh Sakura-chan I love it. Thank You so Much!" He yelled out.

After all the gifts were open they went over to Chouji's for Christmas dinner. Naruto wore his new Christmas tree shirt Sakura had gotten him. After dinner they walked thru the park for an hour before going back home to bed.

**I hope everyone like this drabble. Please Review when done reading. **


End file.
